Overview: Tissues from genetically manipulated mice are analyzed by this Core facility using various histochemical and immunohistochemical assays. Tissues from normal littermate controls are compared with those obtained from genetically manipulated mice; to identify specific changes in phenotype as evidenced by changes in morphology or changes in binding to a variety of markers (e.g., antibodies or lectins).